6 Paths of Reincarnation
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: How ironic. I noticed it. I was reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it wasn't pleasant at all. Not one bit. I don't believe in Karma. I never did. Look at what all the good people did. In the end, they died unnaturally. Is that Karma? No. What I believe in is fate, and let me tell you this. Fate is a B**ch. Reincarnation fic. 1869. Fem!Mukuro
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got this done. I seriously have no idea how to start this**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Commencing Operation: Reincarnation**

* * *

"Experiment 69. Commencing Operation: Reincarnation" I faintly heard. Something was injected into me, my eyes torn out. I heard a sickening squelch, I screamed and yelled in pain. It was excruciatingly painful, almost like I just want to tear at my eyes. I felt something replacing my empty socket. Soon I felt the burning pain. I screamed in pain, memories barraging into my brain, each one different. Some are males and some were females.

My head was throbbing painfully crazy. I heard some muffled cheers in the background before I fainted, the pain and blackness took over me.

All the memories melded into my brain into one. It crammed into me. Flashes of different memories. Each time in each life, I experienced Hell. Of how I escaped it each and every time to get into the next life. It soon flashed too fast for me to see and blacked out from the overload of memories.

Before I lost conscious I heard "Experiment 69. Commencing Operation: Reincarnation. Status: Successful"

* * *

I was first held here at the age of 6. When I could walk and talk, they started teaching me things. Reading, writing and spelling. If I got one wrong, they immediately slap me. I knew that once I got into age, I will be forced to take part as an experiment. That woman had first thought the idea of using children as experiment

The sire of this body had no backbone against his wife. So he agreed to it. After that causes thousands upon thousands of suffering and deaths.

"Children has potential," they said "They are like a blank slate. To upgrade it, we decided to experiment on them for the betterment of our Famiglia"

They were merciless against us children. Sisters, brothers and cousin were forced to watch as their relative was dragged off to what we call 'hell'. Not knowing whether they will come back alive. Bonds made in the cell that held us back were forcibly separated as they were dragged off somewhere, moved to a different cell, to join in a different part of the experiments.

All of us were relative at one point before they started kidnapping kids, plucking them right on the street. Whether they've been seen or not, they didn't care, they just got the job done. None of us were a willing participant. All of the scientists in here, experimenting on us, were all apart of the Estraneo Famigilia

Useless? You're dead. Failed? You're dead. Not working? Shifted to another experiment. It's a never ending cycle for all of us. Working? Done more. Finished? Work on another. Useful? Get more experiment done on you. The last on is mine. I could feel my bones get stronger, my reflex getting stronger, I could think a lot more, this 'flames' were just a bit weaker than the 'arcobaleno'.

How ironic. I noticed it. Experiments, the number 69, 'Arcobaleno', 'Flames', _Mafia_. I was reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it wasn't pleasant at all. Not one bit. I don't believe in Karma. I never did. Look at what all the good people did. In the end, they died unnaturally. Is that Karma? No.

What I believe in is fate, and let me tell you this. Fate is a Bitch.

* * *

 **END!  
**

* * *

 **I've been trying to work on this for so long. I don't know how many times have I redone it but it didn't feel right. So here it is! A Fem!Mukuro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought to just continue on this story, so why not? Also, this is not for the faint heart...though I think you're all corrupted by fanfiction pretty quickly..**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Escape**

* * *

Being held in here was hell. Dying was a lot more easier. I dreamt of dying. It wasn't fun staying alive. I clutched my new eyes in pain, my hands having been released from the restraints. They kept on throbbing and spasming, never settling down. It felt like a bug was trying to escape my eye socket, the bandage around my eyes blocking it's path to freedom.

The ones responsible for my eyes were crowing about their success in the experiment, how I was the salvation and their solution for their Famiglia.

But then I realized, my hands were free. I may still be in pain but they were free and my torturers we're still bragging. So I slowly got up from the metal bed I was laid on and silently walked towards the tray full of scalpels and syringes. I picked the biggest scalpel and needle and walked towards those imbeciles.

I took a deep breath, remembering my lessons from my previous lives. Full of danger and adrenaline. I exhaled and lunged.

* * *

They never expected it. Screams of fright and mercy was heard, but I ignored them. I've screamed myself hoarse for salvation and they never did, so why should I?

I came out victorious, haggard, and full of injuries, but they were relatively mild. They were a bunch of stereotypical type of scientist who preferred to concentrate on third experiment rather than their health, thus they were slow and couldn't really fight back. But compared with a waif and malnourished child? They would have the advantage of fighting back because they were adults and have a greater number, but they would run away, pushing each other to get to safety.

I walked pass the numerous cages lined up, searching for more victims to commit homicide on. I glanced at one of the cages, one which contained two boys. I figured YOLO and opened the cage with the key I swiped from the guards.

The two boys stared at me in suspicion and awe, in disbelief that I was able to get out...also possibly the bloodstained me.

"Well?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for them to get out. I gestured for them to come out and they did, slowly and unsure. Once they realized that there were no guards to come after them, they brightened up.

"Can we come with you?" The blond with a scar that marred his face asked, almost looking like a lost puppy.

"I'm still not finished with what I was doing." I tried to explain to them. The boy with glasses and bandage wrapped around his head shook his head.

"It's fine. Can we still come with you?" Even if the boy's face was blank, his eyes still held hope. I nodded.

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait." I said and walked off after handing them the scalpels, I could hear the harried pitter patter of their feet running after me. I glanced at them and hummed in approval. They were now on the defensive, ready to switch to offensive at hostile enemies.

I nodded to myself and searched for the room I had been trying to look for.

* * *

I finally found what I had been trying to search. A room filled with weapons, items made for the 'guinea pigs' and files about said 'guinea pigs'. I searched for different items which interested me.

"What are you called?" I asked, searching for my file in the cabinet.

"K9-14, byon." I heard from one section of the place.

"Clone-49." I glanced beside me to find the quiet boy was right beside me and peering into the cabinet.

I searched for my own as well, R-69. As soon as I got what I wanted, I looked around to gather some weapons. Clone-49 trotted beside me silently, following me around the whole time, helping me carry some of the things.

"UWAAAHHH!" I heard a loud crash from where K9-14 was supposed to be. He was rubbing his head, where it definitely hit the edge of the cabinet beside him. Oh?

I walked towards him and saw a trapdoor. I pried it open to find a ladder. I climbed down the ladder and turned around. To my amazement, I found the one thing that got Estraneo in bad view in the first place. The Possession Bullet.

There were a bunch of cases stacked on top of each other. Right in the center was the gun used for the Possession Bullet. All of this was amazing.

I thought of where I was going to keep them all, to prevent the Mafia to ever get their hands on this. I thought hard and well, thinking of a solution for this

Hammer Space. The most convenient storage ever. As a mist, I may be able to do it simply, the limitations are just the imagination. So I thought of a well constructed hammer space. A convenient large bag that I don't have to carry. I read my file as well, trying to search if there are any thing that I could use to contribute for my hammer space.

My eyes were the definition of the Six Paths of Reincarnation, the Naraka Path would help me a lot on this. So I thought back of what I know about the Naraka Path.

The Naraka Path, or the Realm of Hell, it represents the fact that someone would torture you for every sins you do.

I stared at the metal beam beside me. I put in Mist Flames, trying to see whether or not it will work. To my disappointment, it didn't. I looked back when I heard a sound coming from the ladder. Both K9-14 and Clone-49 dropped to the ground, looking around the room in horrified awe.

"I'm guessing you know what these are?" I asked them. They nodded mutely but suddenly, Clone-49's eyes widened while K9-14 gaped at me.

"What?" I asked, kind of offended.

"Your eyes, byon!" K9-14 pointed at my eyes. I glanced back at the metal to see my reflection staring back at me, only I noticed that my eyes did change. I smirked.

I conjured a ball of imagination in my brain to start constructing my hammer space. Lo and behold, I got my very own hammer space.

"What's that, byon?" Both of the boys looked at my hammer space portal for me to put in. "You'll see." My smirk widened even more and I ordered them to start collecting everything in the room and keep it in the portal. We threw stuff inside. I'm sure that K9-14 put in some of the most ridiculous things ever into the portal, but for now, I'm not going to question it. Who knows it might be convenient in the near future.

Once we were down with the room underneath the trapdoor, we begun to throw everything else in the room, from cabinets full of files to the most unsuspecting thing ever.

We separated to get more things and to basically erase our identities in the Estraneo as well as to prevent from anything like this to happen again.

* * *

"Hey!" I glanced from the fridge in the kitchen towards the door to find the both of them with cases. I tilted my head.

"These are our weapons made for us during the experimental phase" Clone-49 informed me. I nodded in understanding. Then K9-14 placed one of the cases he was carrying on the table and pushed it towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, asking Clone-49 as he was a lot smarter than K9-14. "I noticed you were looking for your file in the cabinet, so we searched for the labels for R-69." Clone-49 said, I nodded gratefully.

"Have you got everything else?" I asked them, stuffing the stuff I found in the fridge absentmindedly into the hammerspace. They both nodded.

"Good. Because we're leaving now"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **YES! I finally completed it!**


End file.
